


Juicio de Valor

by oxiosa



Series: BrArg Week 2017 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Dance, BrArg Week, F/M, Genderswap, más o menos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: Martina es así. No se junta con gente como Luciano. No que a Luciano le importe, o moleste, después de todo. A él no le interesa juntarse con gente como Martina Hernández, demasiada ocupada en ser odiosa y creerse el centro del universo.





	Juicio de Valor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer; los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la comunidad Latin Hetalia y sus respectivos creadores. Para más info sobre ellos, sigan el link > www.latin-hetalia.livejournal.com
> 
> Fem!Argentina: Martina Hernández.  
> Brasil: Luciano Da Silva.  
> Fem!Uruguay: Tiana Artigas.

Luciano abre y cierra su encendedor con un movimiento rápido de su muñeca una y otra y otra vez. Lo usa para prender el cigarrillo que lleva entre los labios, antes de volver a ponerse a abrir y cerrarlo sin nada mejor que hacer con sus manos. Se tira hacia atrás el pelo crespo, y se reclina contra el vidrio de su viejo auto, cruzando las piernas sobre el capó con indiferente descuido. Reclina la cabeza hacia atrás, mira el sol a través de sus lentes oscuros, y deja escapar el humo lentamente hacia el cielo.

Un grupo de muchachas que andan por el estacionamiento de la escuela lo miran de reojo, y se ríen coquetas cuando Luciano les echa una sonrisa y se levanta los lentes para lanzarles un guiño sin vergüenza.

Holgazanea un poco más, sin preocupación y apuro, antes de apagar su cigarrillo y lanzarlo al asfalto cuando reconoce dos figuras familiares saliendo una junto a la otro de la puerta principal del edificio de la escuela.

Luciano se acomoda la campera y se desliza por el capó en un movimiento fluido y familiar.

\- Mis bailarinas favoritas - sonríe para sí.

Martina y Tiana son primas, aunque quien las viera una parada junto a la otra diría que más bien parecen hermanas. El pelo de Tiana es un castaño rubio, el de Martina es un rubio castaño (un par de tonos de diferencia que apenas si se notan), y los ojos de Tiana son de un marrón suave mientras que los de Martina son un intenso verde. Disparidades, sin embargo, posibles entre familia y opacadas por sus similitudes. Las dos son altas y esbeltas, de facciones elegantes y finas, y se mueven con una gracia que Luciano solo puede atribuir a que, después de todo, las dos son estudiantes de una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de ballet de toda Latino América.

Ahora, quien le pregunte a Luciano, hasta ahí llega su parecido.

\- _Senhorinhas_ \- saluda, y no puede evitar quitarse los lentes e inclinar su cadera coqueto.

Tiana le sonríe, y le saluda presionando delicadamente su mejilla contra la de Luciano en la imitación de un beso. Martina, por su parte, deja escapar un suspiro cansado.

\- Nos vemos mañana, Tiana - Martina le dice a su prima, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada a Luciano.

\- ¿Segura no querés venir con nosotros, Tina? - Tiana pregunta, apretando los labios.

Martina mira a su prima como si el pedido fuese descabellado, antes de girarse a Luciano y hacer un show de mirarlo de pies a cabeza con desagrado.

Luciano se para mas derecho, y le dedica una orgullosa sonrisa socarrona, complacido con el disgusto claro en la cara de Martina.

\- Paso - declara Martina, antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia el chófer privado y el lujoso auto que la esperan del otro lado del estacionamiento.

Martina es así. No se junta con gente como Luciano. No que a Luciano le importe, o moleste, después de todo. A él no le interesa juntarse con gente como Martina Hernández, demasiada ocupada en ser odiosa y creerse el centro del universo.

\- No sé para qué te molestas - Luciano comenta con poco interés mientras mete la manos en los bolsillos de su campera cuero.

Tiana aprieta los labios, y se acomoda los lentes sobre la nariz mientras observa la espalda de su prima.

\- Intento descifrar… - responde, calculadora.

Luciano no pregunta. A veces es mejor así, con Tiana - Luciano la adora, y es la mejor amiga que tiene para ser sinceros, pero a veces es mejor no cuestionarla. En vez, le da un codazo suavecito en las costilla, y sonríe triunfante cuando Tiana responde revoleando los ojos y robandole, (en sus palabras) sus estúpido lentes. Luciano ríe, y la sigue hacia su auto.

Desde el asiento del acompañante, Tiana saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende. Detrás del volante, Luciano no puede evitar echar una mirada hacia el estacionamiento.

\- ¿No nos delatará?

Es una pregunta que ya ha hecho un millón de veces, pero que no puede evitar volver a hacer cada vez que ve a Martina dedicarle una mirada condelecente desde el auto último modelo que _papi_ le contrató.

Tiana deja escapar el humo por la ventanilla semi abierta del auto, y arquea una ceja.

\- No conocés a mi prima - declara con calma.

\- No - admite Luciano - Creo que no.

Luciano pone en marcha el auto, y tras un rugido del motor y el chirrido de llantas sobre asfalto, deja la escuela atrás.

Tiana, por su parte, suspira para sí con aires pensativos.

 

Luciano no suele frecuentar milongas. Le gusta la noche, la gente, la música y el baile, pero no son particularmente su estilo.

La vieja taberna de la esquina en la que suena tango no es su elección de todas formas. Es Tiana la que quedó con él encontrarse acá, Luciano nada más aceptó sin nada mejor que hacer.

La taberna es pequeña, y bastante mal iluminada. Hay muchas mesas para tan poco espacio, todos amuchadas contra las paredes para dejar lugar a un estrecho círculo en el que parejas bailan tango al compás de la banda que toca en el pequeño improvisado escenario junto a la barra.

Luciano se saca su campera, y va directo a la barra. Toma asiento en uno de los banquillos, y se pide un trago para pasar el rato mientras espera que aparezca Tiana.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, se gira y observa a las parejas bailar con destreza, rápidos y en perfecta coordinación mientras siguen el llanto del bandoneón.

Es entonces cuando un destello dorado en la pista de baile le llama la atención.

Luciano parpadea anonadado, y deja escapar una maldición bajito.

\- _Mas que porra-_

 _Martina Hernández_ baila con un tipo alto y morrudo con una soltura y desfachatez que Luciano desconoce. Una pequeña sonrisa petulante le curva los labios, pintados de un rojo fogoso, mientras su cuerpo y el de su pareja se enredan de forma imposible. Baila con la ligera y osadía de un rayo, escapándosele a su compañero con descaro siempre a último momento en un vestido negro bien ceñido y aún más corto.

Luciano los observa por un momento con los ojos a punto de caérsele de las cuencas, y tiene que pedirse otro trago.

Martina no tarda en unirse a la barra, apenas un par de asientos de distancia. De algún lugar de su vestido saca un cigarrillo, y como si estuviese ensayado, el cantinero le ofrece un encendedor.

\- Gracias, Luis -  Martina le dedica una encantadora sonrisa de dientes blancos, y se lleva el cigarrillo los labios rojos.

Luciano observa mesmerizado. La niña mimada, la estudiante aplicada, la bailarina estirada, _Martina Hernández_ , fumando inclinada en una barra de una taberna en un vestido ceñido corto.

La imagen es irreal.

Y algo excitante, si Luciano tiene que ser honesto. Es un milagro que con la cantidad de ojos que hay sobre ella no haya una fila de hombres rogando a sus pies.

Martina da una bocanada a su cigarrillo, y dedica a Luciano una mirada de soslayo.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar toda la noche mirando? - deja escapar el humo en un bufido impaciente - ¿O me vas a invitar algo?

Luciano no puede evitar sonreír ante un desafío, y tal vez mostrando un poco de apuro, agarra su bebida y se acerca los dos asientos que los separan.

Martina lo observa de reojo, su cigarrillo consumiéndose despacio entre sus dedos.

Luciano sonríe,burlón, mostrando los caninos cual predador.

\- ¿Sabe papi dónde va su princesita por las noches?

Martina frunce la nariz como su hubiese probado algo agrio.

\- De todo lo que podrías estar haciendo conmigo, ¿en serio querés hablar de mi padre? - farfulla molesta.

\- Sólo preguntaba - Luciano ríe y alza las manos rendido. Pide una bebida para Martina al cantinero, que trabaja rápido y los mira con interés. Martina acepta el vaso sin un humilde gracias - No que me este quejando, no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

Martina vuelve a bufar, y esta vez sí parece molesta.

\- Vas a tener que hacer algo mejor que eso - revolea los ojos.

Luciano se encoge de hombros, y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

\- Tengo toda la noche.

\- Yo no - Martina sentencia, tajante, y finalmente se gira para dedicarle a Luciano una mirada hostil.

El cantinero tose intentando esconder su risa, y Luciano le frunce el ceño, algo ofendido y humillado.

\- Si te metés en una competencia de vanidad, no le vas a ganar a la Martina - aconseja el cantinero, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Luciano frunce los labios. Deja unos billetes en la barra, toma su campera, y va tras Martina.

La encuentra fuera de la taberna, parada junto a la calle con otro cigarrillo entre los dedos. Luciano se acerca, y Martina le dirige una mirada asesina. Luciano suspira, vencido.

\- Estoy siendo un…

-¿Imbécil? - ofrece Martina sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlo, rápida y venenosa como una cobra.

Luciano no puede evitar hacer un mueca y encogerse un poco.

\- Iba a decir boludo - intenta bromear, sin mucho ánimo.

Martina deja escapar una risa sin humor, y da otra bocanada a su cigarrillo.

\- Te quedás corto - dice, bajito.

Luciano vuelve a suspirar, pero no puede discutirlo. La verdad duele.

Se guardan compañía en la noche, mientras escuchan voces algo ebrias y la música desde el interior de la taberna. No dicen nada, y a pesar de que el silencio le pesa, Luciano encuentra consuelo en que Martina ya no aprieta los labios ni frunce el ceño.

Martina tirita con la briza de la noche. Luciano se saca su campera, y se la ofrece sin una palabra. Martina observa la prenda sin hacer amago de tomarla, y por un momento Luciano está seguro que la va a rechazar con una carcajada y algún comentario despectivo. Contrario a su temor, Martina toma la campera cuidadosamente, y se la calza sin levantar la vista.

Martina a cambio le ofrece lo que queda de su cigarrillo, que Luciano toma y se termina de una honda bocanada antes de tirar a la calle.

\- Gracias - dice, bajito.

\- De nada - Luciano responde, y sonríe.

Siente la tensión disiparse entre ellos, y algo más animado y envalentonado, pregunta;

\- ¿Vienes seguido? - indica con la cabeza a la taberna a sus espaldas.

\- Bastante - Martina asiente - ¿Vos?

Luciano quiere decir que se encuentra esperando a Tiana, pero a estas alturas está seguro que ella jamás tuvo intención de parecerse siquiera. En vez de enfocarse en lo sospechoso de está casualidad, Luciano dice desafortunadamente lo que realmente tiene en la cabeza.

\- Jamás hubiese dicho… - Luciano cierra la boca, inseguro de cómo seguir aquella oración sin que suene ofensiva.

Pero ya es tarde para eso.

(¿Jamás hubiese dicho que la niña rica de Martina Hernández se escaparía de casa por las noches para venir a frotarse entre la chusma?)

\- No aprecio estar bajo juicio de valor, Luciano - Martina responde seca, pero Luciano nota que su molestia no parece estar especialmente dirigida hacia él.

No sabe de dónde le sale la respuesta (en realidad si sabe; sale de todas las veces que ha ido a buscar a Tiana a la salida de la escuela y Martina lo ha mirada con la nariz parada como si de un animal sarnoso se tratará), pero en el momento que abre los labios, Luciano se arrepiente;

\- Yo tampoco.

Luciano mantiene la respiración por un momento, y espera que Martina se voltee y le tire la campera por la cabeza gritando una sarta de insultos. Ninguna de las dos cosas ocurre.

\- Supongo que yo también fui algo injusta - Martina admite, masticando las palabras con algo de resignación y desagrado.

Luciano asiente, aceptando las disculpas escondidas con la misma gracia que Martina aceptó las suyas. Están a mano, supone.

\- ¿Volvemos a entrar? - ofrece.

Martina aprieta los labios, indecisa, y se ciñe la campera con más fuerza. No es un no, así que Luciano insiste con gentileza.

\- ¿Quieres bailar?

Martina se gira, y lo mira de arriba abajo con la sospecha de quien le está haciendo una broma.

\- ¿Bailás tango? - pregunta, arqueando una ceja escéptica.

Luciano se encoge de hombros.

\- ¿Cuán difícil puede ser?

Esta vez, Martina deja escapar una carcajada, pero Luciano lo toma como una victoria cuando tira la colilla de su cigarrillo a la calle y lo arrastra a la pista de baile de la mano.

Luciano no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo, más allá de lo que puede imitar cuando mira de reojo a las parejas que bailan a su alrededor. Posa una palma en la espalda de Martina (y se atreve a bajarla un poquito cuando ella no replica), y Martina tomo su otra mano y coloca su mano en su hombro antes de, de un gentil tirón, sacarlo a bailar.

El duro empeño que Martina pone a sus estudios se ve reflejado en la elegancia de sus movimientos. Arrastra a Luciano con firmeza - y Luciano piensa, que debería ser él quien guíe a su pareja, pero la forma con la que Martina tira de él, tan precisa y decidida, no deja lugar a disputa aunque Luciano hubiese querido pelear por el mando.

Le lleva una canción y media a Luciano entender más o menos como va la cosa, y apenas otro poquito más amoldarse a Martina y seguirle el paso como si bailar juntos fuese cosa de todos los días para los dos.

Luciano no puede evitar tomar como victoria cuando nota que Martina apura el paso un poco más y aumenta el nivel de dificultad.

\- ¿Lo ves? - dice presuntuoso - Fácil.

\- Mm-mmh - Martina murmura. Da un giro algo brusco que hace que Luciano casi se tropiece con sus propios pies - Tuve mejores parejas de baile con los trajes de mi papá colgados en perchas.

\- ¿Haces eso seguido?

Un amago de sonrisa curva los labios de Martina.

\- No desde los catorce.

Luciano ríe. Dan un giro, Martina da un saltito, una patadas rápidas, enreda una larga y esbelta entre las de Luciano. Luciano le dedica una sonrisa, y con cuidado atrae a Martina hasta que sus cuerpos se tocan. A Martina no parece importarle.

El baile no le es familiar, pero tampoco termina de ser del todo ajeno. Mientras cobra algo de bravura, Luciano le da un apretón a la mano de Martina, y es él el que la hace dar un giro y seguirlo por la pista.

El llanto del bandoneón no ayuda, pero Luciano lo lleva en la sangre. Su cuerpo recuerda la música, y baila al son de una canción que no escucha pero si siente.

\- ¿Has bailado _forró_ alguna vez?

\- No.

\- ¿Nunca?

\- Jamás.

\- Deberías - Luciano le dedica una sonrisa brillante, animado - No sabes lo que te pierdes.

Martina parece sorprenda ante el repentino cambio, pero curiosamente no se resiste al cambio de guía. Despacio, y cobrando seguridad poco a poco, se acomoda a Luciano, lo sigue, mientras Luciano se aleja de la intensidad del tango y los lleva a la soltura del _forró._

\- Nada mal - Luciano sonríe.

Martina le revolea los ojos.

\- _Fácil._

Luciano se ríe, y en un arrancón de picardía, no puede evitar girar e inclinar a Martina hacia el suelo. Martina se aferra a su hombro y mano con fuerza de la sorpresa, pero se recupera pronto echando una carcajada. Con algo más de delicadeza, Luciano vuelve a incorporarla con cuidado. Martina lo sigue, y la mano en su hombro se desliza suavemente hasta enterrarse en su pelo.

\- ¿Sabés qué? - Martina dice, con la resolución de quien ha tomado una decisión - Hoy tango,  _forró_ para la próxima. ¿Qué te parece?

Luciano sonríe, complacido.

\- Suena como una cita - replica.

Por primera vez en toda la noche, Martina le dedica una sonrisa enorme que por primera vez desde que la conoce no es socarrona.

\- ¿Habría algún problema con eso?

Luciano ríe, encantado, y niega con la cabeza antes de hacer girar a Martina y arrancarle otra carcajada.

**Author's Note:**

> BrargWeek Día 4 – Deportes & Bailes ☑


End file.
